


Don't fear the reaper

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Levi tendrá que hacerle frente a su mayor temor: La muerte. Irónicamente, será Erwin (la muerte misma) quien le ayudará en ese duro camino.





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic lo tenía guardado en mi laptop desde el 6 de Noviembre del 2017 y ya estamos Mayo del 2019 x’D  
> No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en retomarlo, ni siquiera recordaba bien de qué iba la trama, pero en fin… En ese tiempo me obsesioné con la canción de este mismo título, de “Blue Oyster Cult” y quería hacer una historia sobrenatural que fuese bien con el título.  
> Y bueno, yo lo iba a poner como one shot, pero decidí que si me esperaba a terminarlo, jamás lo iba a publicar, así que aquí va. Igual espero que sean pocos capítulos y poderlos publicar seguido (o al menos antes de que comience la universidad de nuevo :’v)  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Si había algo que gobernaba la vida de Levi Ackerman, se podría decir con certeza que era la ironía. En apariencia, el hombre era una persona calma la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre mostrando un fuerte e impasible semblante. Cualquiera pensaría que nada le podía perturbar y especialmente quienes lo conocían o creían conocerlo, aseguraban que, dada su personalidad, era perfecto para el trabajo que desempeñaba.

La profesión de Levi era la enfermería, ya entrado en sus treinta años, llevaba varios trabajando como enfermero; no obstante, el hombre no se encargaba de pacientes comunes y corrientes. Su lugar de trabajo era una clínica especializada, en donde se atendía toda clase de pacientes en estado terminal. Es decir, pacientes cuya vida estaba a punto de acabar; pero tenían los medios necesarios para pagar su estadía en aquel lugar, en donde se les ofrecía la mejor calidad de vida posible en sus últimos días.

Lo irónico era que, a pesar de vivir prácticamente rodeado de muerte, de personas agonizantes y siendo testigo de un deceso casi a diario; Levi en realidad le temía a la muerte. Tanto sus compañeros de trabajo, como las pocas personas que se consideraban sus amigos, podrían asegurar que aquel hombre de oscuros cabellos, era una persona a quien no le molestaba la muerte en absoluto. Atendía a sus pacientes efectivamente, y jamás mostraba que le afectara ninguna de aquellas muertes.

A pesar de ser profesionales, algunos de sus compañeros de cuando en cuando se encariñaban con algún paciente, o debido a las circunstancias, terminaban siendo afectados en mayor o menor medida por sus muertes. Sin embargo, esto jamás le ocurría a Levi. Muchos lo tachaban de frío inclusive, no importaba si eran niños, adultos o ancianos; él jamás demostraba ninguna emoción cuando dejaban este mundo.

Pero a pesar de que su helado mirar reflejaba indiferencia ante aquella situación, quienes habían tenido la dicha de estar a su cuidado podían asegurar que era todo lo contrario. Levi atendía a cada uno de sus pacientes como si fuesen miembros de su propia familia. Se aseguraba de que estuviesen cómodos, entretenidos y en la medida de lo posible, que no sufrieran mucho dolor. Levi inclusive hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos, para cumplir los deseos de aquellas personas, fuesen simples o más complicados.

Si bien era cierto, no era usual en él mostrar palabras de cariño, y su rostro jamás cambiaba a una dulce expresión; en realidad el enfermero se desvivía por procurar darle la mejor calidad de vida a sus pacientes, que estaban tan prontos a enfrentar lo que para él era su mayor miedo.

Levi, había perdido a su familia siendo un niño pequeño. Su minúsculo núcleo familiar consistía únicamente en su madre y su tío. Lamentablemente para él, le dejaron a muy temprana edad. Kuchel, su madre, contrajo un cáncer bastante agresivo, el cual acabó con su vida rápidamente. Kenny, su tío se hizo cargo de Levi cuando su hermana falleció, pero la mala suerte parecía perseguir al pequeño, ya que el hombre murió en un accidente automovilístico.

El niño pasó a ser huérfano y en su corazón anidó un incontenible temor hacia la muerte, al haber experimentado el fallecimiento de sus únicos familiares en un corto período y de maneras bastante crueles. A partir de ese momento, su miedo hacia la muerte inclusive se tornaba irracional, debido al trauma provocado por su pérdida.

Levi desarrolló un fuerte desorden obsesivo-compulsivo por la limpieza. Constantemente debía estar limpiando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, aun cuando ninguna mancha o mota de polvo ensuciara el lugar. Esto, debido al tremendo miedo que le daba enfermar y posteriormente morir. Claro estaba, que jamás le había compartido acerca de su temor a nadie, e inclusive era extraño que hablara más de lo necesario; debido a eso, era totalmente incomprendido.

El resto de los niños en el orfanato en donde vivió el resto de su niñez, le apartaban y no gustaban de involucrarse con él, debido a sus extrañas tendencias. El pequeño jamás fue adoptado dada su extraña conducta y huraña forma de ser, además era poco usual que los adoptantes se decidieran por niños de su edad, así que la suerte jamás estuvo de su lado. Por lo que vivió en el orfanato hasta que estuvo en edad de trabajar.  Por medio de empleos temporales y una beca universitaria que logró conseguir, Levi pudo comenzar y terminar su carrera de enfermería.

Fueron años bastante difíciles y todo siempre tuvo que enfrentarlo en soledad. Aunque en el camino Levi conoció a algunas personas a quienes consideraba algo parecido a amigos; nunca se sintió especialmente cercano a nadie. Era comprensible, ya que él mismo se cerraba a aquella posibilidad. Levi era consciente de que las personas podían morir en cualquier momento y  por lo que, no se daba el lujo de aferrarse a ninguna persona, le aterraba el solo pensar en que la muerte le arrebatara a algún otro ser querido.

Muchos intentaron acercarse a él durante su juventud y su vida adulta, inclusive hubo personas que se llegaron a enamorar de él, e infructuosamente; trataron de entablar una relación con Levi. Sin embargo, aunque él mismo deseaba ponerle fin a su interminable soledad; el trauma que tenía era mucho más grande. Con el fin de protegerse a sí mismo de experimentar una vez más aquel dolor, Levi alejaba a todo aquel que se acercara. Si tenía que ser gruñón o incluso ofensivo, lo sería, con tal de no llegar a crear ninguna conexión fuerte con ninguna persona.

Cualquiera que lo viese diría que Levi era un hombre fuerte, duro e inquebrantable, y nadie jamás se imaginaba que escondía todos aquellos miedos. Ese era su secreto, el que se llevaría a la tumba, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de contárselo a ninguno de sus pacientes. Hubiese sido sencillo para él, simplemente desahogarse con alguna de aquellas personas, de todas formas eran desconocidos que pronto morirían y su secreto estaría literalmente enterrado con ellos. Pero jamás lo hizo, en su lugar dedicaba su vida a cuidarlos y hacer los días que les restaban lo más ameno posibles.

Así, pasó los años, acostumbrado a la muerte y al mismo tiempo aterrado de ella, pero por más que intentó evitarla, sus esfuerzos al final habían sido en vano…

Levi no pudo creer lo que ocurría, el día en el que después de haber pasado bastante enfermo, finalmente decidió acudir al médico él mismo, solo para recibir la cruel noticia: al igual que su madre, el cáncer había invadido su cuerpo y si no comenzaba el tratamiento de inmediato, le quedaría muy poco tiempo de vida.

El hombre simplemente estaba en shock. Todos aquellos años cuidándose, procurando que todo a su alrededor estuviese libre de bacterias, realizándose chequeos regulares, tratando de luchar en contra de aquel inevitable destino. Si bien le iba a ser imposible evadir a la muerte por siempre, al menos quería retrasarla lo más que pudiese. Levi tenía la esperanza de llegar a ser un anciano y morir de viejo. Jamás pensó que contraería la misma enfermedad de su madre.

En ese momento, el hombre pudo sumirse en una profunda depresión, hubiese sido lo más sencillo para él. Pero había estado huyendo a aquello durante toda su vida, no se rendiría, tomaría todos los tratamientos que se requirieran, todas las medidas necesarias, pero jamás se convertiría en uno más de aquellos pacientes a los cuáles veía morir día a día.

En la carrera de la vida, la muerte no le alcanzaría prematuramente, simplemente no lo permitiría…

Continuará...


	2. II

**II**

Los misterios abundan en el mundo, muchos de ellos producto de la imaginación de creativas mentes humanas, pero cierto era, que muchos otros eran verdaderos. Ese era el caso de los “Dioses de la muerte”, “parcas”, “espíritus de la muerte” o cualquier otro nombre que las distintas culturas quisiesen darles.

Estos seres, son los responsables de llevar a cabo el término de las vidas de los seres vivos. Su trabajo es recolectar sus almas, ya que de estas se alimentan, pero a la vez, en el proceso; las purifican para que puedan ocupar otro recipiente y vivir una nueva vida. No existe tal cosa como el cielo o el infierno; las almas de los seres vivos están destinadas a ocupar cuerpos por toda la eternidad, siendo el alimento de estos espíritus que se encargan de prepararlas para su siguiente existencia.

Los espíritus de la muerte habían existido por siempre y sus vidas eran relativamente sencillas: establecerse en un lugar, alimentarse de almas de seres vivos y liberarlas nuevamente para que reencarnaran en cualquier otro ser. No se interesaban por lo que ocurría en el mundo. Sabían que los mortales no podían verles, pero no era que no tuviesen la capacidad de mostrarse ante ellos, simplemente no tenían motivo para dejarse ver por los humanos o animales; mucho menos comunicarse con ellos.

También poseían nombres y distintas personalidades, aunque no se relacionaban demasiado entre sí. Dado a que la cantidad de seres vivos era inmensa, había muchísimos de estos espíritus, sin embargo; la prioridad para ellos era siempre hacerse de un territorio en el cuál alimentarse. Generalmente, peleaban por ese derecho y la presencia más imponente era la que ganaba. Especialmente en las ciudades en donde había más almas de seres humanos para consumir.

Además, había otra cosa que les interesaba a los espíritus de la muerte: el miedo. Mientras más aterrorizada estaba el alma al morir, más sabroso era su sabor. No sabían por qué, pero debido a eso, la mayoría de ellos luchaba por establecerse en lugares en donde pudiesen consumir almas humanas y que muriesen en situaciones en las cuáles sufrieran terror antes de perecer.

Erwin, era uno de estos espíritus, quien a pesar de tener un aura tan imponente que ningún otro se atrevía a desafiar, y podría conseguir el territorio que deseara; no se interesaba tanto por asuntos como alimentarse de las almas más asustadizas.

A Erwin tampoco le interesaba consumir las “mejores” almas. Otros espíritus se mantenían en la constante busca de humanos que muriesen en condiciones violentas, ya que esas personas experimentaban el más profundo miedo justo antes de perecer y por ello sus almas tenían el mejor sabor. Sin embargo, para Erwin todo aquello era indiferente. A él le interesaba mucho más observar a las personas y sus vidas.

Desde que apareció en el mundo, Erwin había tenido la oportunidad de seguir a diferentes tipos de personas: pintores, escritores, cantantes, escultores, científicos, inventores, bailarines, actores, viajeros; toda clase de humanos interesantes que saciaran su curiosidad. Erwin se interesaba muchísimo por todo lo que el ser humano podía realizar y también por cómo evolucionaba la humanidad, al paso de los siglos.

Para él, la vida tenía que ser más que alimentarse y purificar almas. Y el hecho de vivir junto a personas interesantes durante décadas, hacían que el sabor de sus almas al morir, tuviesen un gusto único para él; aunque no tuviesen miedo alguno a la muerte. De hecho, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que un alma de una persona que moría totalmente en paz, era muchísimo más exquisita que la de quienes morían con temor. Y eso era algo que sus congéneres no habían llegado a comprender.

En muchas ocasiones, Erwin había seguido a personas por vidas enteras y cuando estaban por morir, si era que lo hacían por causas naturales o enfermedades que no les mataban rápidamente; se aparecía ante ellos para ayudarles a aceptar su muerte con tranquilidad. El espíritu de un hombre alto, de exquisitos ojos azules y dorados cabellos cual finas fibras de oro, envuelto en una túnica tan negra como el cielo nocturno; se aparecía frente a los moribundos para susurrarles palabras tranquilizadoras, ayudándoles a partir en paz.

Él era probablemente, único en su clase. Su inusual interés en los humanos y todo lo que hacían, era lo que le había llevado a establecer su dominio en la misma ciudad en la que Levi vivía. Especialmente, porque supo de la clínica y sabía que allí tendría una dotación constante de almas para consumir, sin tener que andar de lugar en lugar, persiguiendo almas como el resto de sus congéneres. Lo cual era ventajoso ya que podía enfocarse en sus observaciones.

Erwin vivía pacíficamente, alimentándose de las almas de las personas que morían en la clínica, hasta que un día, Levi apareció. En un principio no le dio importancia alguna, era simplemente otro de muchos trabajadores en aquel centro; sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el enfermero llamara la atención del espíritu.

Su miedo a la muerte era tan fuerte, que Erwin pudo sentirlo sin problema alguno. El espíritu se acercó a aquel inusual humano en cuanto percibió aquello, sumamente intrigado ya que no estaba en una situación cercana a su propia muerte, pero emanaba un terrible temor que inevitablemente atraía al instinto depredador de Erwin.

—¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño? ¿Por qué temes tanto, si no vas a morir? — Preguntó el espíritu sin hacerse oír, mientras observaba cuidadosamente al enfermero en su primer día de trabajo.

—¿Te da miedo que otros mueran, es acaso eso? Si tanto temes, ¿por qué trabajas aquí precisamente? — Interrogó nuevamente, sin que el humano se percatara de su presencia.

A partir de ese día, Erwin decidió seguir a Levi y tratar de descifrar el origen de su temor. Pero esa fue únicamente la primera sorpresa que Levi le dio. A los pocos días de seguirlo, Erwin se interesó mucho más en él, al notar cómo su cálido cuido hacia los moribundos, no hacía juego con el rostro que mostraba indiferencia o el frío modo con el que les hablaba.

Y llegó a sorprenderse muchísimo más, en el momento en que se percató de lo que Levi hacía con los pacientes que estaban por morir: les tranquilizaba, de una manera en la que se iban sintiendo la más profunda paz y sosiego; sin temor alguno a la muerte. Erwin recolectaba aquellas almas y su asombro fue muchísimo mayor, al darse cuenta de que tenían el mejor sabor que había probado en su vida.

Erwin llegó a la conclusión de que, la suma del cuido de Levi hacia sus pacientes, más la calma con la que morían gracias a su consuelo, eran la clave para lograr aquel sabor tan inigualable. Así que, su interés hacia él no hizo más que crecer. Le seguía a todas partes, quería saber más sobre aquel hombre y su extraño don. Quería comprender el motivo de sus acciones y el de su permanente temor, que no le abandonaba.

El espíritu entendió con el tiempo, que Levi era un hombre sumamente solitario. De vez en cuando se encontraba con algunas personas, pero era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Podían pasar meses sin que se relacionara con alguien de manera amistosa. Sus interacciones se limitaban a las personas del trabajo, sus pacientes y cualquier persona que le atendiera en los negocios en donde hacía sus compras. Levi no era el tipo que hablara ni consigo mismo, no pensaba en voz alta, así que Erwin jamás sabía qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

Dado a que Erwin no poseía un cuerpo material en sí, tampoco era que podía escudriñar entre las cosas de Levi, como para poder investigarlo por su cuenta. Las pocas conversaciones que tenía con sus amigos, tampoco le daban pista alguna sobre su pasado o sus motivos. Sin embargo, Erwin era capaz de sentir los mismos sentimientos del enfermero.

Su soledad, porque a pesar de que no parecía gustarle rodearse de gente, y que lo hacía al propio; se sentía sumamente solo y anhelaba compañía, aunque jamás lo expresara. Su temor, que era más que conocido para el espíritu, ya que era su emoción más fuerte. Y también su cariño, hacia las personas a quienes cuidaba, y la felicidad que sentía cuando se disipaba su soledad por un breve momento. Erwin comprendió que, a pesar de ser un alma sombría y negativa, de vez en cuando podía experimentar sentimientos positivos, que eran muy puros.

Erwin no comprendía porqué, a pesar de que Levi no llevaba una vida emocionante, a pesar de que era un humano común y corriente; había resultado ser tan atrayente para él. No se asemejaba nada a la vez en la que había acompañado a aquel aventurero a sus viajes por el mundo, o cuando pudo presenciar las más exquisitas obras de teatro al lado de aquella talentosa actriz. La vida de Levi no se comparaba a la de aquel arqueólogo cuyos hallazgos esclarecieron muchas incógnitas que los humanos tenían sobre el pasado, y ni por asomo, se parecía a la emocionante vida del hombre que desafiaba la muerte a cada instante, al trabajar haciendo peligrosos trucos en aquel circo. Levi era únicamente un tipo con un gran corazón, una cara que no expresaba lo que realmente sentía y un gran temor, que le intrigaba de sobremanera.

¿Entonces por qué? Se preguntaba la parca. ¿Por qué su alma era tan atrayente? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de seguirle? ¿Por qué se ponía triste cuando Levi experimentaba angustia, tristeza o soledad? ¿Por qué sonreía cuando ese enfermero era feliz, aunque fuese por breves instantes? ¿Por qué comenzó a desear tener una mano con la cual acariciar sus cabellos, y una voz para susurrarle que no estaba solo?

¿Entonces, por qué le afectó tanto enterarse de que Levi tenía cáncer?

Y Erwin lo supo muchísimo antes de que el mismo Levi se enterara. Como espíritu de la muerte, podía ver los males que aquejaban a las criaturas vivientes. Y fue testigo de cómo la enfermedad de Levi aparecía y se extendía, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Pero lo que más le dolió, fue ver la expresión en el casi permanentemente impasible rostro del enfermero, al enterarse de su condición. Fue desgarrador ver cómo Levi comprendía que estaría pronto a enfrentarse a lo que tanto había querido evitar. Para ese entonces, Erwin ya tenía varios años siguiéndolo, viviendo a su lado, y había llegado a comprender que sus hábitos de limpieza eran solo producto de su temor.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Era solo un espíritu encargado de purificar almas para su próxima vida, no podía dar vida él mismo, mucho menos curar enfermedades.

Luego de pensarlo por unos días, el espíritu llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer por él, era ayudarle a aceptar su prematura muerte en paz. Así que tomó la resolución de aparecerse ante Levi, únicamente necesitaba una manera adecuada para hacerlo, y debía hacerlo pronto, ya que podía ver cómo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y tratamientos, la enfermedad de Levi empeoraba rápidamente.

 

Continuará….

 


	3. III

**III**

—Lo siento Levi, al parecer la quimioterapia no está surtiendo el efecto que esperábamos. El mejor curso de acción sería una cirugía, y radioterapia luego de esta —Le explicó el doctor, aunque era innecesario, ya que Levi se sabía el procedimiento bastante bien.

—Entiendo.

—Levi, lamento decirte esto pero, vas a tener que dejar de trabajar de momento, no estás en condiciones de atender a otros pacientes, es mejor que cuides de su propia salud por ahora. El seguro puede cubrirte hasta que te recuperes, no te preocupes por eso.

—Entiendo… —Repitió el enfermero una vez más. Se había tomado muy en serio su tratamiento, pero también quería poder tener una vida más o menos normal, si es que le era posible. Lamentablemente, el cáncer le había sido detectado en una etapa bastante avanzada, en la que ya los tratamientos no eran tan efectivos.

Y esos mismos tratamientos, únicamente le habían estado causando otro tipo de malestares. Levi ya estaba harto de sentir náuseas todo el tiempo, había bajado mucho de peso, ya que aparte de perder el apetito, su estómago no recibía muy bien los alimentos y terminaba vomitando la mayoría.

Incluso ya había comenzado a perder algo de cabello, aunque el doctor le había explicado que, una vez terminado el tratamiento, este volvería a crecer. ¿Pero sería capaz de terminar el tratamiento? Levi confiaba en que lo lograría, no perdería aquella batalla, aunque como cualquier persona normal, a veces tenía dudas.

El enfermero regresó ese día a su casa, cabizbajo y pensativo, cavilando entre sus preocupaciones y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, de que eso sería temporal; de que se recuperaría después de la operación y volvería a la normalidad; inclusive esa experiencia le podría ayudar para tratar a sus pacientes de una manera más adecuada.

Se preparó una taza de té y se sentó a observar por la ventana. Ya estaba oscureciendo y el admirar los tonos naranjas, rosas y violáceos de los celajes; era algo que siempre le relajaba y le ayudaba a despejar la mente. Perderse en la visión de esponjosas nubes de colores pastel, mientras las estrellas aparecían poco a poco en el cielo, le ayudaban a distraer su mente aunque fuese un breve instante; del terrible sufrimiento emocional por el que estaba pasando.

Fue entonces, cuando lo vio por primera vez: un fugaz destello azul y dorado. Levi se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, solo para confirmar que no había nada.

—Ha de ser el cansancio… — Dijo para sí mismo, restregando sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, Levi hizo el papeleo necesario en su lugar de trabajo para darse de alta. No sin antes, hacer una última visita a sus pacientes, a quienes no les ocultó la verdad.

—Puede que incluso, termine internándome aquí algún día.

—¡No digas tonterías Levi! Verás que luego de la cirugía te pondrás mejor, y ya podremos conversar de nuevo. —Le sonrió la anciana, quien había perdido casi por completo su movilidad, al haberse quebrado la cadera a muy avanzada edad; pero que permanecía totalmente lúcida y adoraba conversar con Levi, cuando este cuidaba de ella.

Levi no respondió nada, se limitó a responder la amable sonrisa de la mujer, con una sonrisa de medio lado, melancólica y lastimera desde su punto de vista. Él intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que así sería, pero había visto a tantas personas morir, durante toda su vida, que a veces le costaba creerlo. Mantenerse positivo era algo más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

—¡Dígalo de una buena vez, Doctor! No necesito que adorne la noticia con bonitas palabras, únicamente quiero la verdad. — Levi había despertado de la cirugía, con esperanzas de recibir un diagnóstico positivo, pero por la expresión del médico, parecía que era todo lo contrario.

—Logramos extraer parte del estómago, la que estaba más afectada, a como estaba previsto. Sin embargo, notamos que el cáncer ha hecho metástasis, se ha extendido a otros órganos. — El doctor se acercó y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del enfermero. —Lo lamento mucho Levi, fue muy repentino y no lo vimos a tiempo.

—Gracias por la honestidad. —Dijo secamente— ¿Podemos ahondar en los detalles más tarde? Aún estoy atontado por la anestesia. —Solicitó Levi, deseando que el hombre se fuera de allí rápidamente. Necesitaba estar a solas para asimilar lo que acababa de decirle.

Si el cáncer se había extendido, por más terapia o cirugías que llevara, ya no había marcha atrás. Lo único que podía hacer era minimizar los síntomas y procurarse un tiempo más extenso de vida; pero curarse era una posibilidad muy remota. Además, con esa operación, le iba a ser mucho más difícil lograr que su cuerpo asimilara el alimento y sin energía, era duro luchar en contra de la enfermedad.

—Supongo que eso es todo… — Lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Levi, mojando su rostro a su paso, hasta caer sobre la frazada que lo cubría. Cerró sus ojos y procuró no hacer mucho ruido, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ante la impotencia que sentía en esa situación. Levi no había llorado desde que era pequeño, pero ¿quién no lloraría, si le estaban dando su sentencia de muerte?

Ya un poco más calmado, al abrir parcialmente sus ojos irritados, le pareció ver un rostro que le observaba, alarmado los abrió en su totalidad; verificando que no había nadie allí.

—Parece ser que, en realidad la anestesia no ha dejado de surtir efecto del todo. Será mejor que duerma un poco. —Dijo para sí, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama y cayendo dormido casi de inmediato. Después de todo, realmente estaba agotado y ver visiones, no le estaba ayudando para nada a aliviar su cansancio mental.

Erwin había observado la enfermedad de Levi propagarse hacia sus órganos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Hubiese deseado poder advertirle, pero al principio pensaba que, él era un espíritu de la muerte al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué le hacía creer que podía intervenir en el destino de una persona? No era su trabajo evitar la muerte, únicamente guiar a un ser vivo hacia su próxima vida.

Mas al ser tan distinto a todas las otras parcas, tomó la decisión de revelarse en contra de todo lo que conocía, pero se topó con un gran obstáculo: había algo que no le dejaba intervenir.  Una fuerza superior, más allá de su entendimiento, pero parte de su naturaleza; que le impedía poder mostrarse a Levi antes de tiempo. Como si el destino de los humanos no pudiese ser cambiado de ninguna manera y aunque intentó luchar contra ello, para mostrarse ante Levi varias veces, jamás lo logró.

Sin querer, incluso terminó descubriendo algo importante sobre su propia especie: siempre pensó que los espíritus de la muerte podían mostrarse ante los seres vivos en cualquier momento, pero a ninguno le había interesado hacerlo. Él mismo jamás intentó hacerlo, a menos que la persona en cuestión estuviese a punto de morir. Ahora lo entendía bien, la única manera en que alguien podría verle, era cuando estaba cercano a partir.

Por lo que Erwin debió rendirse a su idea y limitarse a observar, cómo poco a poco el cuerpo de Levi se iba degenerando y su salud empeorando. Unas semanas después de aquella cirugía en la que, le habían comunicado que era muy improbable que llegara a recuperarse, Erwin echó un vistazo solo para confirmar que, en definitiva, Levi moriría más pronto de lo que pensaba.

* * *

El enfermero se levantó con pesadez, la quimio-radiación que estaba recibiendo le hacía mantenerse en un eterno estado de fatiga. No importaba cuánto tiempo durmiera, siempre estaba cansado. Eso, aunado al vómito y la diarrea constantes, efectos secundarios del tratamiento también; hacían que ya le fuese muy difícil funcionar apropiadamente.

Sin embargo, aún estaba lo suficientemente bien como para no tener la necesidad de internarse en el hospital. Levi siempre había sido terco y aunque prácticamente le habían dicho que moriría, se aferraba a la vida más que nunca, y parte de ello; era no sucumbir ante los síntomas de su enfermedad. Se sentiría como todo un perdedor si lo hiciera.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, luego tomaría un baño y se alistaría para dirigirse al hospital; ese era su plan para el día. Puso a calentar la sartén y tomó un par de huevos, los cuáles cayeron de sus manos al sobresaltarse ante la vista de un hombre que, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su comedor.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi casa? — Valientemente preguntó, a sabiendas de que estaba demasiado débil como para poder defenderse de aquel, quien probablemente era un criminal que había entrado a robar a su casa.

—¡Al fin! —Erwin se levantó de su asiento, mostrándole una alegre sonrisa tras su capucha oscura. —No temas Levi, por favor. —Agregó mientras se descubría el rostro por completo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Llamaré a la policía! — ¡Solo eso le faltaba! Algún acosador o pervertido, vestido con una bata negra; se había colado dentro de su casa para aprovecharse de su estado y hacerle quién sabía qué.

—Me temo que eso no ayudará mucho Levi. —Erwin se acercó lentamente hacia él, sabía que no podría razonar con Levi, después de todo, no era como con los otros moribundos, a quienes se les aparecía en su lecho de muerte.

Levi retrocedía mientras más se acercaba el intruso, sin embargo, sabía que estaba frito. No tendría oportunidad de correr a buscar su teléfono, y aunque lo encontrara, no tendría tiempo para hacer la llamada. Estaba indefenso a merced de aquel extraño, pero entonces su espalda tocó la encimera, sobre la cual había un cuchillo. ¡Esa era su oportunidad!

El hombre, que por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreírle y fuera de calmarle, le parecía de lo más tétrico; finalmente llegó a su posición. Levi entonces tomó el cuchillo y asestó una estocada que iba dirigida al estómago del intruso; pero lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó perplejo:

El cuchillo y su mano incluida, atravesaron al hombre, como si no hubiese nada allí. Como si fuese un fantasma. Y Levi, no estaba tan alejado de la realidad al pensar eso.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Lo que me faltaba! Las alucinaciones ahora hasta me hablan. —La única explicación lógica para Levi, era que su tratamiento le había estado haciendo ver cosas todo ese tiempo.

—¿Alucinación? ¡Qué ocurrencias! — Erwin rio divertido por un instante, para luego acercar su rostro al de Levi, sin dejar de sonreírle con dulzura. —Soy Erwin, un espíritu de la muerte.

—Un espíritu… ¿de?... —Levi no cabía en sí del asombro— ¡me estoy volviendo completamente loco! —Atravesó por completo la figura frente a sí y huyó hacia su habitación, sentándose sobre la cama; mientras se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos. No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, y la cabeza quería explotarle de dolor.

Erwin sabía que no iba a ser fácil, Levi no estaba aún agonizando y estaba lejos de poder aceptar su muerte. Además, era obstinado y muy probablemente, con todo lo que había sufrido en su vida, no había de ser muy creyente tampoco. Así que a Erwin le parecía normal que fuese escéptico con respecto a su existencia. Pacientemente le siguió hasta su habitación y aunque Levi había cerrado la puerta, eso no era ningún obstáculo para él.

—Levi, entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, pero no se trata de ninguna visión. Soy real.

Levi tomó su celular y tras una búsqueda rápida en internet, no pudo encontrar “alucinaciones” como un efecto secundario ni de su tratamiento, ni de su enfermedad.

—Entonces, ¿estás aquí para llevarme al otro mundo? —Levi aún no se lo creía, pero decidió que no sería prudente salir corriendo al hospital a decir que estaba hablando con una aparción. Así que, en lugar de perder los estribos, tal vez si le seguía el juego a su propia mente, el “espíritu” desaparecería o si eso era un sueño, tal vez despertaría.

—Nada de eso, —negó Erwin— no existe el más allá en todo caso. Pero, tampoco morirás hoy, lo harás eventualmente, me temo. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero ayudarte.

Ante la sola idea de su muerte, un incontrolable terror se apoderó de Levi. En la medida de lo posible intentaba no pensar en ello. A pesar de que cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de su tumba, le causaba tanto miedo como siempre. El saber de su enfermedad, sólo había contribuido a empeorar su condición psicológica en cuanto a la muerte.

—Entiendo que estés sintiendo mucho temor en este momento Levi, pero no tiene que ser así. —Agregó el espíritu, al sentir el miedo del humano.

—Me ayudaría mucho si desaparecieras… ¿qué estoy haciendo? —Esta vez Levi llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo. El cansancio le estaba matando, a pesar de haberse recién levantado, con gusto regresaría a la cama. —¿Cómo puedo hacer que desaparezca esta visión?

—Levi, debes creerme. He estado observándote por años, siempre me ha fascinado tu manera de tratar a los pacientes. Has de saber que todos quienes han muerto a tu cuidado, han abandonado este mundo con paz y alegría, totalmente preparados para sus próximas vidas.

—¿Próximas vidas? En el paraíso me imagino. —Levi no creía en el paraíso, ni el infierno realmente, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Aquí en la tierra. —Le corrigió— Han reencarnado y así ocurrirá contigo.

Levi observó al “fantasma” que no dejaba de sonreírle, mientras le daba aquella explicación. Y pensó, en que era realmente lamentable, su mente estaba tan desesperada que ahora estaba inventando cosas como la reencarnación, a manera de consuelo.

Los días pasaron y Levi cada vez se acostumbraba más a la presencia de Erwin. Como si de su propia sombra se tratase, su “alucinación” lo seguía a todas partes y le hacía compañía día y noche. El enfermero no quería someterse a medicamentos distintos, aparte de los que ya usaba para tratar su enfermedad, así que no acudió con el psiquiatra, para contarle de sus visiones.

Decidió que era mejor tomarlo como una parte de su vida, ya que jamás desaparecía. Levi tampoco había escuchado nunca de personas que pudiesen estar en sus cabales como para llevar una vida normal y relacionarse con otros, y al mismo tiempo delirar permanentemente. Como si su imaginación y su realidad se hubiesen compenetrado en una amalgama perfecta, creada por su desesperación y los químicos en su sangre.

Con el tiempo, Levi se entregó su locura totalmente. No aceptaba la existencia de Erwin como real, pero tenía que admitir, que a pesar de que su cuerpo cada vez era más inútil, su imaginación se había vuelto muy activa y de cierta manera, era algo que le agradaba.

Ya más calmado, incluso le pareció divertida la idea de pensar que la apariencia de Erwin, era probablemente lo que su subconsciente guardaba como su “hombre ideal”. Erwin era muy hermoso y su voz muy agradable; por lo que Levi pensaba que si hubiese llevado una vida distinta, probablemente hubiese tenido una relación amorosa con alguien así.

Aunque de vez en cuando, Levi se preguntaba si aquella presencia, realmente había sido su invención.

Erwin, le contaba relatos de tiempos pasados y tierras lejanas. Cosas que Levi jamás hubiese podido haber imaginado, cosas que no leyó en ningún libro y que no vio en ningún programa de televisión. Aun así, no se cedía por completo ante la idea de que Erwin pudiese ser real; pero le gustaba pensar que su cerebro había encontrado una manera de distraerlo de todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Levi hasta llegó a desarrollar un fuerte apego y cariño por su “amigo imaginario”, sea lo que sea que tuviese que pasar, sabía que Erwin siempre estaría allí. Que siempre le sonreiría, que se ocuparía de consolarle y acompañarle cuando la soledad le pesaba más.

Por su parte, Erwin había dejado de intentar que Levi creyera en él. Lo importante allí, era la misión que él mismo se había impuesto. Y estaba satisfecho de confirmar que estaba funcionando. Jamás había sentido a Levi tan calmo, como cuando le hablaba hasta que se quedaba dormido, o cuando le relataba maravillas del mundo, al recibir sus sesiones de radioterapia. Poco a poco, Levi comenzaba a sentir la paz que Erwin tanto anhelaba brindarle. Y aunque eso no pudiera sobreponerse al constante dolor y pena que Levi sufría en su diario vivir, era el descanso que su agotado cerebro necesitaba.

Llegó el momento, en el que Levi debió internarse a sí mismo en la clínica para la cual trabajó tantos años. Le parecía irónico, que había encontrado allí un refugio cuando gozaba de salud y que ahora odiase estar en ese lugar, ya que significaba que el término de su vida estaba cerca. ¿Pero qué había sido su corta vida, sino un cúmulo de ironías?

Como Levi a pesar de su carácter, era bien conocido y querido en el lugar, se le dio una habitación para él solo, lo cual era bastante conveniente; ya que podía conversar con Erwin sin que nadie pensara que estaba loco. Aunque a esas alturas, ya era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Sabes, Erwin? A pesar de que eres la consecuencia de que hace tiempo se me hubiese zafado un tornillo, me alegra que hayas aparecido. —Le soltó un día.

A Erwin eso le pareció de lo más extraño, ya que Levi no era de expresarse de esa forma. Si bien los insultos y palabras despectivas que en tiempos más saludables, eran parte de su vocabulario diario, se habían reducido a conforme empeoraba su condición; escuchar halagos como ese, no era algo que el espíritu esperara.

—Y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, Levi —La espiritual mano de Erwin se posó sobre la frente de Levi, aunque le frustraba el saber que no podía tocarlo, que Levi no podía sentirlo.

—Estúpidamente me dediqué a alejar a todas las personas que conocí durante mi vida y ¡mírame ahora! Tirado en una cama de hospital, miserable y patético; sin nadie con quien conversar salvo el producto de mi desesperada imaginación.

Levi estiró su mano, para intentar posarla sobre el amoroso rostro del espíritu, llegando a tocar únicamente el vacío.

A pesar de su miedo y su dolor, Levi no dejó que la angustia lo consumiera. Pero saber que tan maravilloso ser, que le había acompañado en su vigilia y arrullado en su letargo tantas veces, era algo que su enferma cabeza había creado, era desesperante.

En ese momento de su vida, con su cabeza totalmente despojada de la que una vez fue una saludable cabellera. Con su rostro demacrado por la malnutrición y los estragos de su enfermedad. Al ver sus huesudas manos y ser consciente de lo difícil que era cada vez más, poderse mover a voluntad. Estando embriagado con los medicamentos para evitar el dolor. Daría lo que fuese porque Erwin hubiese sido real, y a la vez agradecía tenerlo a su lado, si bien fuese solo una alucinación.

—Estoy aquí contigo Levi, hasta el final. No le temas a la muerte…

* * *

Finalmente, el día llegó. Aquel en el que el corazón de Levi se rendiría y dejaría de funcionar, aquel en el que exhalaría su último suspiro.

Levi abrió los ojos con dificultad, para encontrarse al ya tan familiar rostro de aquel espíritu. Suspiró y sonrió a como pudo, sintiéndose cautivado por la paz que emanaba de su ser.

—Ya va a ser hora, Levi. —Le indicó Erwin, sonriéndole afablemente.

Levi asintió débilmente, y una lágrima cayó sobre la almohada. Ya no podía hablar, pero Erwin no necesitaba escuchar nada, ya que podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su tranquilidad y sobre todo, podía percibir nuevamente, aquel puro amor que Levi profesaba en los mejores momentos de su vida.

Erwin no necesitaba que Levi le explicara nada, porque comprendía a la perfección, que con ese gesto, estaba reconociendo su existencia. Al final de su vida, el enfermero no tuvo más que aceptar que su imaginación no era tan potente después de todo. Aunque algo le decía que, jamás se había tragado por completo, su propio cuento de que Erwin era una alucinación.

El espíritu fue también, capaz de sentir la gratitud que Levi sentía hacia él; por haberle acompañado en esa dura prueba. Por haber estado a su lado en sus momentos de desesperación, por haberle proporcionado tranquilidad cuando sentía dolor, por haberle ayudado poco a poco, a aceptar que la muerte era solo una etapa más; a la cual no debía temer.

En toda su existencia, Erwin jamás había deseado ser capaz de llorar, pero en ese momento, era lo que más quería poder hacer. De alguna manera poder expresar lo conmovido que se encontraba con todos los sentimientos que Levi, en su lecho de muerte, le transmitía. Tampoco antes había querido tener un cuerpo, pero en ese momento, anhelaba tocarle, acariciarle y limpiar sus lágrimas.

Lentamente, Erwin acercó su rostro al de Levi, y posó sus etéreos labios sobre los resecos labios del enfermero. Levi pudo sentir la calidez y dulzura de aquella boca sobre la propia, su corazón se llenó de dicha y cerró sus ojos. Se dejó llevar por la tibieza que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y que le libraba de todo dolor; dejando únicamente la placentera dulzura de aquel espíritu.

Una pequeña esfera de luz plateada salió de la boca de Levi y entró a la de Erwin, era su alma, cuyo sabor era el más delicioso que Erwin había probado jamás. El espíritu se alejó del cadáver, mientras una fugaz idea pasaba por su mente…

En lugar de consumir aquella exquisita alma, en lugar de purificarla para que habitara su siguiente recipiente, Erwin la sacó de su boca y la colocó sobre su mano. No supo cómo, ni porqué, pero en ese momento, el espíritu tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer.

El resplandor plateado comenzó a dispersarse, agrandando su tamaño y la intensidad de las emociones que emanaba. Erwin entonces abrazó aquel cuerpo de luz, cerrando sus ojos y transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia él, durante todos los años en los que fue su fiel compañero.

Poco a poco, la luz se fue apagando y tomó forma, la forma de una silueta bien conocida para Erwin, con la diferencia de que ahora, como iguales, era capaz de palpar.

El día en que Levi murió, lo hizo con una indescriptible paz y sintiendo un amor tan grande que, no se podía comparar con nada en el mundo. Y ese día, también Erwin aprendió cómo nacían los de su clase: un ser humano que amaba tan intensamente la vida que, era capaz de reconfortar a otros al morir; estaba destinado a convertirse en un purificador de almas.

Levi se abrazó el cuerpo de Erwin, acción que anheló por mucho tiempo y pensando en que, era sumamente irónico que se estuviese aferrando a la muerte misma, a la que siempre le huyó con tanto desespero.

Ahora le parecía risible, el hecho de haber vivido con temor de que la parca se apareciera para llevarle; si fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido, no había razón para temerle a la muerte después de todo.

 

Fin.

 

* * *

 

**Admito que me costó demasiado decidir el final de esto. Me debatía entre permitir que Levi reencarnara en algo más o que se convirtiera en un espíritu y estar junto a Erwin. Pero ya me conocen, soy fanática del fluff y las tragedias no me van. Además, siento que tiene más sentido el que Levi estuviese destinado a algo más especial que el resto, por algo Erwin se apegó tanto a él, así que este fue el resultado final.**

**Si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber, y si no, también; sus opiniones son importantes para mí.**

**¡Y gracias por leer!**

 


End file.
